


初开

by case_watermelon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/case_watermelon/pseuds/case_watermelon
Summary: 愿肉身开花结果。





	初开

周子瑜之前没想过自己会跟凑崎纱夏上床，这主要是因为那时候她还小，不会考虑这样的事情。凑崎比她年长，是小说里那样标准的漂亮朋友，有许多的情人和关系亲密的女性友人，当凑崎已经知道该怎么熟练地亲吻女孩然后睡在她们的房间里时，周子瑜还是个内向又天真的未成年人。她在学校里是人人都侧目的笑话，因为害羞，被同学们以为是高傲又冷淡的大小姐，事实上大多数时间里周子瑜都在面无表情的发呆。她常常歪着头望着校门口的方向，每当傍晚，金黄色的夕阳从树的那一边轻轻地流淌过来，在日本人心中神乎其神的这个逢魔之时，凑崎纱夏那辆红色的跑车就会出现在她的视线中：她的监护人总是开着过于高调的跑车来接她放学。

周子瑜来日本念书，由父母朋友的小孩凑崎纱夏监护。她住在凑崎纱夏的屋子里，像得到了一个进入王子宫殿的权利。与凑崎同居的第三年，周子瑜升上高中，已经对凑崎房间里不同的香水味习以为常，也并不在乎周末早起的时候会不会在厨房碰到没有见过的女人。有的人每天都要依照心情搭配不同的手表，凑崎纱夏则是依照喜好挑选漂亮的女伴。周子瑜想：这并没有差多少。

有两次周子瑜睡眼朦胧的拿着刚从冰箱拿出来的冰牛奶，在厨房里撞见陌生的女生，露着一双迷人的长腿。周子瑜温和得体地对那个昨天晚上睡在凑崎身边的那个女生点一点头，走进房间前听见迷迷糊糊地听见凑崎和她解释：这是我的妹妹。那个一夜的女朋友有些吃味地说，纱夏，她穿你的衬衫。

进入高中之后周子瑜的个子长得更高，她小一点的时候能跟凑崎换着衣服穿，现在则不行。与其说她穿凑崎的，不如说凑崎偶尔兴致上来穿周子瑜的衣服去约会。松松垮垮的衣服套在凑崎的身上很有一种慵懒的意味，如果看在别人眼里或许会觉得别有一种好看。凑崎是所有人眼里的风流才子，周子瑜并不觉得奇怪。

凑崎纱夏跟她一样从小就是漂亮的小孩子，周子瑜在家族相册里看过她的照片，照片上年幼的凑崎纱夏趴在暖房的玻璃门上看着镜头，仰着一张稚嫩的脸，镜头捕捉到那个眉眼秀气，皮肤洁白的小女孩微笑的时刻，眼睛微微眯起来，甜美可人，眼睛像一潭湖水，闪着微微的波光，身后是花房里繁茂的绿植和花朵，周子瑜的国家有成长在女孩堆里的公子哥儿的故事，有时候她会觉得凑崎纱夏就是这样的人。她谁都爱，给谁的都是真心。她有一座城堡的真心可以慷慨赠人。

现在凑崎纱夏要将其中一颗给周子瑜了。

她坐在沙发上，柔软的真皮沙发托住周子瑜往下坠的身体，凑崎坐在她的大腿上，身上周子瑜的衬衫扣子已经完全解开了。凑崎纱夏认真地望着周子瑜的眼睛，像是从没有跟人这么亲密，周子瑜的嘴角微微向下撇着，她想起自己每天傍晚望着校门口等那辆红色跑车，也是用这样一副武装完备的表情。她们之间的距离刚好，高度和谐，凑崎纱夏于是就温柔可亲地压过来亲她，手指熟练地搭在周子瑜的肩膀上，她的嘴唇与周子瑜的重叠在一起，彬彬有礼又充满热情，像是已经等待了很久似的，她在舞台上演绎过太多深情，这一次也是熟门熟路。周子瑜觉得蛮好，她第一次接吻第一次做爱，正需要有一个经验丰富的人引导，充满技巧又不会弄痛她。她的额头抵在凑崎纱夏的肩上，后背弯曲着，放松下警惕，随凑崎摆布。有钱的太太往往会花上大价钱在外面找一个漂亮又识趣的情人，周子瑜觉得凑崎就很不错，她还省下了一大笔钱。她确信凑崎的质量过关服务精神过人，是情人中的上品。

凑崎柔情似水地亲她，周子瑜不知怎么便有点想笑，脸又诚实的红起来，舌头笨拙地被凑崎引导着含住了。凑崎纱夏的舌尖熟稔地探索过她口中所有的空间，压在周子瑜脑后的手温和地滑下去按揉着她纤细的脖颈，分散未成年人紧张地情绪，带领着她走进全然不同的世界。她温热的唇瓣从周子瑜唇上离开的时候沾着一层亮晶晶的水泽，像清晨的玫瑰，周子瑜垂下眼睛看她，望着凑崎嘴角浮现一个浅浅的微笑，轻薄地像是一层雾气，柔软的笼罩在两个人之间。

她偏一偏头，那湿润的亲吻就顺着周子瑜的颈侧往下，她的舌头温暖而潮湿，如同小小的生物，自顾自地游览着这具漂亮的身体。凑崎的舌尖舔过锁骨的凹陷，浅浅地在她的锁骨上一荡，又慢吞吞地压下去，周子瑜谨慎地垂着眼睛，她的手搭在凑崎的肩上，认真地体会着陌生的碰触，肌肉紧紧地崩起来，凑崎挑逗性的伸出舌尖，她温柔而缓慢地舔了舔周子瑜胸前发红的乳首。小小的乳尖已经因为刺激而硬挺起来了，像是成熟的果实，青涩又甘美，在她的舌尖扫过顶端的时候，周子瑜如同遭受了电击一样惊惧的颤抖起来，发出一点害羞又不知所措的笑声，像是一个洋娃娃顺从地参与着主人的游戏，身在其中又事不关己。

凑崎纱夏轻声地用中文叫她：子瑜。

“嗯？”周子瑜平静地回应着，好像一个不小心走到这里来的迷路者，凑崎用尖尖的犬齿刺痛了周子瑜娇嫩的乳首，周子瑜吃痛地哆嗦一下，但女孩子白皙的手手却仍然软软的摸在凑崎的后颈，虚弱的指尖发着抖蹭过凑崎的发际线，又随着她的动作下意识的揪住了她的头发。这时候凑崎正在用浑身解数讨好她，于是没有经验的少女在茫然的快乐中迷迷糊糊地哼出声音，软绵绵的哽咽堵在喉头。

凑崎的唇舌不知什么时候到了下面去，她抱着凑崎的脑袋。后来只好弓起身子才能用指尖碰到凑崎的头发。周子瑜的大腿可怜兮兮地夹着凑崎纱夏的耳朵，她的体温升高，但却感觉不到凑崎耳垂的凉意。凑崎纱夏熟练地搅动她深处的时候，周子瑜突然意识到，在这场交合中难以自持地并不只有自己一个。她这时候迷茫的捉到了真相，明白凑崎也因为自己而动心，哪怕只有短暂的一瞬间。这个事实不知怎么，几乎要比那些下流而直白的快感更加有力的击中了她。

但这并不是说肉体上的碰触不使得她舒服。周子瑜别过脸去，她长长的头发遮住脸，羞耻地睁开一点眼睛才能看见凑崎的脑袋，十分具有服务精神的凑崎用手卡在她的大腿，打开了周子瑜，像是抖开一条柔顺的睡裙。女孩子的腿心湿得一塌糊，在凑崎抬起头对她露出一个微笑的时候，周子瑜看见了对方鼻尖上，属于自己的水渍。这时候她已经有点麻木了，在一浪浪的快乐中混混沌沌的，想不起来一开始凑崎纱夏爬下去吻上那里的时候，自己抗议的声音几乎带着哭腔。周子瑜在异国他乡，和没有血缘关系的凑崎住在一起，两个人之间莫名其妙地陷进一种类似相敬如宾的境地，既与对方息息相关，又相隔千里。周子瑜没法跟凑崎讲解这个词语，但她和凑崎纱夏无疑都习惯了在面对对方的时候留有一线余地。周子瑜平日里没有什么喜好，这时候被人戳破了伪装，呜呜咽咽的，表现出十分可人的脆弱来，比较符合珍贵的年纪。使凑崎纱夏的脑子里更加生出一点不正道的想法。

她后来才会用语言操纵周子瑜，哼哼唧唧地告诉对方自己有多么喜欢她，有多么喜欢欺负她，甚至连只是听着那含糊的声音，她便觉得自己心花怒放，好像到了一样。但如今还没有到时候，凑崎的舌尖舔着周子瑜充血的地方，她往下挪一点，用自己漂亮而端平的肩膀卡住周子瑜的腿间，便更能腾出手来，对这个毫无还手之地的女孩为所欲为。凑崎伸手，她漂亮的手指熟门熟路地展开那个瑟缩而柔软的所在，指腹在那收缩着的穴口上按揉了一阵，鲜红的穴口蒙着一层亮晶晶的水液，湿哒哒的，穴口翕合着，已经是一副难以忍受的样子。

做爱是这样的。凑崎指导着未成年者。她温柔可亲地将黏滑的水液抹得腿根一片湿润，仿佛真是一位好情人，周子瑜迷迷瞪瞪地抬手遮住了脸，在长发与手心的遮挡下虚弱的轻轻哼出声。她脑子昏昏沉沉，想要有所体验的同时又害怕起来 ，不知道这是否是一个正确的决定，凑崎送进去的第一个指节感觉到内壁紧紧地咬住了自己，她于是靠上去，嘴唇隔着周子瑜的手亲吻她的嘴唇，舌尖在她的指缝中黏腻地梭巡：“要亲亲。”凑崎说。她满意地找到了周子瑜的嘴唇，给了女孩一个近似爱情的吻，将周子瑜脑子里兀自抵抗的警惕性吞吃干净，悄悄地才将手指送进了温暖的甬道里。女孩的身体里仿佛藏着一片湖水。温热的水泽将凑崎浸泡在里面，身体的准备做得太好，虽然紧紧地收缩着，但凑崎纤细的手指还是慢慢摸索着滑进了深处。

凑崎将自己往里头送的时候感觉到女孩子湿润的入口无意识地蹭着她，周子瑜小心翼翼地向她开放了自己，亮晶晶的泪水在眼角隐隐的闪光，柔腻的呼吸断断续续地挂在她的耳朵里，而周子瑜高热的甬道亲密地环绕住她，就好像凑崎经历过的那些爱着自己的女孩子一样，几乎怀着愚蠢的热情。她的手指被周子瑜好好地吞进去，紧密的穴口绞着她的指根，温热的甬道包裹着凑崎。她的舌头也深深地侵入了周子瑜的口腔，凑崎吮痛了周子瑜的舌根，在她发出可怜兮兮地呻吟声时技巧性地增加了手指。凑崎对找到人类的弱点太过熟悉，她漂亮的手指此刻就是最浪荡的工具，柔软的指腹在每一次进入的同时按揉着女孩内部的敏感点。她浑身都笼罩着仿若怜爱的欲情，用甜美的爱意融化周子瑜的神经。周子瑜软弱的搂住凑崎的脖颈，在入侵者一下一下地冲撞中紧紧地依附着对方的身体。她很好的接纳着凑崎的手指，然后是第二根。全部都进去了，黏腻一片的穴口紧紧箍着凑崎的指根。

因为接吻，周子瑜没有时机说出拒绝的话，取而代之的是难耐的眼泪。凑崎接吻时仿若深情的紧闭着眼睛，周子瑜明白凑崎并不会看见，但还是皱着眉头，硬生生将难受的呻吟忍住了。那阵不适感很快就过去了，周子瑜恍然觉得凑崎比自己还要了解这具身体，能够一步一步地计算出每一种可能的反应。甬道被填得过满，明明该觉得疼痛又或是涨得难受，她本来要在心里埋怨凑崎的不细心，她的忍耐和缄言近似一种伤害彼此的游戏，凑崎不停下来等她适应，而是更过分的按揉着她敏感的所在。这本该是可供周子瑜控诉对方的证据，如今却成了凑崎安抚她的魔法。周子瑜软软的被凑崎抱在怀里，感觉水液泛滥的从深处流淌下来，打在凑崎的手指上，而舒悦的感觉则同不断攀高的身体热度一样，缓缓地覆盖了她空白的大脑。

周子瑜高热的内里好像有着另一个生命，随着凑崎进出的动作一下一下地吮吸。她修长的腿无力的搭在凑崎的腰上，随着撞击而摇晃着。周子瑜昏昏沉沉的软在那里，她在朦胧的泪光中凝视凑崎纱夏的脸，牵着她走进陌生世界的教导者有一张可亲的漂亮面孔，看似平易近人又能轻易拒人于千里之外，周子瑜懒洋洋的望着凑崎明亮的眼睛，她不确定自己正望着谁，但这时候女人的长发从她的肩上滑落下来，微微蜷曲的发尾蹭着周子瑜被唾沫打湿的滥情的面孔，于是她下意识伸出舌头含住凑崎浅栗色的长发，品尝那之上自己与凑崎纱夏融合的味道。


End file.
